


The Lady And The King

by LoveOblivious



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Royalty AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOblivious/pseuds/LoveOblivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH/AU. A fluffy/smutty one-shot set in 1832, telling the tale of King Niklaus, and his quest to find a royal bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady And The King

**Author's Note:**

> Some birthday fluff for my beautiful beta, Miss Yana (queenofklaroline). Have an amazing birthday, love!
> 
> Please note some liberties have been taken with the history of the British monarchy in the nineteenth century for the sake of the story, so please excuse any inaccuracies!

…

 

In 1820, King George IV came to the throne of the United Kingdom. The people hugely disliked him for his heavy drinking, adulterous ways, and his extreme indulgences of the taxpayer’s money. His relationship with his wife, Caroline of Brunswick was excruciatingly strained, the pair separating after the birth of their only child, Princess Charlotte. Upon the death of the princess in 1817, and the death of Queen Caroline in 1821, George was left widowed, and without any other legitimate heirs. This led to a rather precarious position and much anxiety over who would reign after his death.

 

And as expected, his extravagant lifestyle of copious amounts of alcohol, and far too many indulgent banquets caught up to him. On the 26th of June 1830, King George IV died of several health conditions thought to be caused at least in part by his unrestrained lifestyle.

 

Soon, the scrabble for the throne began. George had no legitimate children, and none of his siblings were viable to sit on the throne. So the government looked to other influential families for their future King. It soon became apparent that the best claimant would be Prince Niklaus (or Klaus as he preferred) of Prussia, of the Hanover Dynasty, a distant cousin of the late King George with ties to the Plantagenet’s and the Tudors. The young prince of Prussia had already made a name for himself in acts of bravery for his country. With Prince Niklaus’ eldest brother Finn dying in adolescence, and his older brother Elijah on the throne of Prussia, this made him next in line for any titles to become available. And with his impressive valiant achievements in battle, and a fertile family in the form of six siblings, the crown of the United Kingdom was offered to him hastily.

 

Prince Niklaus took no time in accepting the position, and was encouraged into accepting the position by his brother King Elijah of Prussia in a bid for a more advantageous position for his family. His reign began soon after the late King George’s death, the coronation taking place a year later on 8th of September 1831. The coronation was a much less lavish affair in comparison to George’s, appeasing the public in Niklaus’ unwillingness to fritter away money, yet still keeping the affair grand enough for a king.

 

However, as soon as the coronation had taken place and his reign sanctioned, all the government and royal officials were asking for one thing: an heir. Of course, in order for King Niklaus to have a legitimate heir, he first needed a wife.

 

And so, the King found himself sighing as his carriage pulled up outside the lavish Norfolk Manor for what felt like the one hundredth time that month, this time with his sister Rebekah accompanying him, to make the visit more bearable. A few months ago his royal advisors had pushed him in the direction of Lady Katherine. Her father was the esteemed Duke of Norfolk, high up in the ranks of royal society, with purely English blood, a quality most desired by the British people. Her twin sister, previously Lady Elena Gilbert became Duchess Elena of Naples upon marrying Prince Damon of Naples, leaving her sister Katherine as the only female Gilbert remaining. Niklaus found himself disappointed that the Prince had already snapped up the other Gilbert twin, as he heard she was just as beautiful, but a little more… placid, publicly at least; perfect for a royal wife.

 

Whilst Lady Katherine was undoubtedly beautiful, her wit and charm grated on his nerves in a most unpleasant way. It was such a way that the King dreaded spending his lifetime with the young Lady, and was subtly looking for an alternative marriage. Klaus sighed as the carriage opened, waiting for his sister to be escorted out before sullenly stepping out himself. Rebekah gave him an amused look, seeming to delight in his sorrow. Klaus glared at her, stubbornly offering her his arm,

 

“Come now, brother. You are about to visit a beautiful woman, you could look a little more cheerful,” Rebekah teased, taking his arm.

 

“I swear to God, if you do not find me a more suitable wife, I will marry you off to a knight.” Klaus hissed through gritted teeth, feeling most miserable, his mood only darkening when Rebekah laughed quietly. Klaus scowled, trudging through the driveway to the foyer where Lady Katherine would most likely be found. Upon entering the Manor, Klaus found himself a little lost for words. Stood curtseying next to Katherine was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

 

She looked to be no older that twenty, and had soft blonde hair, piled onto her head in ringlets, her blue eyes flicked up to meet his mid-curtsey, revealing sky blue eyes surrounded by dark, thick lashes. She had a pale, unblemished complexion with rosy cheeks, highlighting the arches of her cheekbones. His eyes settled on her lips momentarily, noting the pink pout, and the dip of her cupids bow. She had a graceful, long neck, leading the King’s eyes lower to most unacceptable places.

 

Rebekah cleared her throat next to him, reminding him that the women were still curtseying upon his lack of approval. Klaus shook himself out of his reverie, peeling his eyes from the young blonde woman to nod to her peer, “Lady Katherine.” He said, allowing her and her friend to relieve themselves of their curtsey, the two women as different as night and day.

 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness,” Katherine muttered addressing Klaus and Rebekah in turn, looking livid over his attentions of the blonde girl.

 

Rebekah had immediately noticed her brother’s preoccupation with the blonde girl. Judging by her manners, and the way she was dressed, she could tell she was somewhat high up in the ranks of British nobility, and a lack of a wedding ring set her mind to scheming. After all, she didn’t want to be married off to a knight, which was entirely possible if Niklaus was in one of his moods, even though the marriage would most likely be followed by a hasty annulment, “Lady Katherine, who is your friend?” Rebekah asked politely, feeling gleeful at the disgruntled look on the other woman’s face. The blonde seemed to perk up a little at the attention, shifting and eyeing Katherine nervously,

 

“This is Lady Caroline of Somerset, a family friend. She is staying with us for a while whilst we await my dear sisters visit from Italy.” Katherine said begrudgingly, eyeing the King warily,

 

“It is a pleasure, Lady Caroline.” Klaus said politely, bowing his head respectfully, Caroline curtseying momentarily in return,

 

“Your Majesty,” She murmured, glancing at him with a smile.

 

Rebekah and Katherine watched the interaction with vastly different reactions, “Lady Katherine, will you show me those dresses you told me about the last time I visited? Your seamstress sounds terribly talented.” Rebekah asked, wanting to leave her brother and the other blonde alone. She could see Katherine was about to object, but Rebekah gave her a look that told her there was no room for argument.

 

“Of course, ma’am. Excuse me, sire.” Katherine said through gritted teeth, trying to appear as unaffected as possible, turning on her heel dramatically, Rebekah following, turning to give her brother a smile over her shoulder.

 

“Lady Caroline, it appears we have been left to our own devices.” Klaus said happily, trying to contain his grin over his sister’s not so subtle methods,

 

“Indeed it does, sir.” Caroline said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“It is such a lovely day, most unusual for our fair country, I think a wander in the gardens is in order,” Klaus said glancing to the indifferent head butler and steely looking head of household, “That is if it is seen fit by your chaperones. Would you concede to my whim, my Lady?”

 

“I would be most delighted to have your company, sir.” Caroline told him, heart beating a mile a minute over having the ear of the King.

 

Klaus looked to the chaperones for a moment, noting their nod of approval, Klaus gestured in front of him, “After you, Lady Caroline.”

 

Caroline gave him a flash of a grin before heading towards the gardens, picking up her peach coloured lace parasol on the way to shield her from the midday sun. Klaus opened the patio door for her, stepping out into the bright, cheerful day. He turned to the blonde who had just opened her parasol and was looking to him demurely, “May I?” He asked, offering his arm for her to take,

 

“You may,” Caroline returned; slipping her gloved hand through his proffered arm, heart stuttering at the contact, even through layers of clothing. _She was touching the King._

 

She attempted to remember her mothers past scolding’s on how she should react around gentlemen. _Shoulders back, walk gracefully... The gentleman is always right, and you must do whatever is in your will to please him… He does not want to hear all the strange things you have floating around in that pretty head of yours… You must remain chaste, no touching unless he should offer you his arm…_ the commands went on and on until Caroline felt so confused over what she should do she felt as though she may faint.

 

Klaus admired her beauty for a moment as they set a gentle pace, the prying eyes of the head Butler stood firmly in place on the patio not fazing him in the slightest. The parasol held above her cast a warm glow onto her, the patterns of the lace shadowing onto her face. She seemed to be concentrating on something, a subtle shake of her head clearing the thoughts from her mind. She eagerly took in the garden, seeming to delight in every single blossom and leaf, her interest in everything around her only increasing his attraction to her.

 

“My Lady, I must ask, were you named after our beloved Queen, Caroline of Brunswick? The name is not too common, so it simply cannot be a coincidence.”

 

She looked to him with a gentle smile, “You are right, of course, sire. My mother was one of the late Queen’s lady’s in waiting whilst she was as the Palace.”

 

“Your mother must have greatly admired her to name such a beautiful daughter after her.”

 

Caroline flushed a little, butterflies appearing in her stomach at his compliment, “Indeed she did. My mother said that Queen Caroline was one of the most inspiring women she had ever met.”

 

Klaus nodded understandingly, “I can understand why.” He said, subtly referring to the poor Queen having to deal with her pig of a husband, “So tell me, Lady Caroline, how does a lovely young woman like yourself become friends with a lady such as Katherine Gilbert?”

 

“How anyone becomes friends these days, sire, our parents are great friends.” She said humorously, looking to the King to see if he appreciated her remark. And indeed he did, letting out a gruff laugh,

 

“You certainly speak the truth, my Lady. Parents have more control over their children than we like to think.”

 

Caroline let out a sigh, her expression drooping a little, “Alas, I must agree.”

 

“May I pertain as to what is wrong, Lady Caroline?” Klaus asked, worried their little impromptu visit was taking a turn for the worse,

 

“My Father has deemed it appropriate that I marry. He has found several suitors.” Caroline said carefully, keeping her tone respectful.

 

“And you do not find these suitors pleasing?” Klaus asked, his brain immediately racing, praying that this delightful creature had not yet been promised to anyone.

 

“The men my father has lined up for me, well. They are well meaning, I suppose, and handsome. But I simply cannot see myself with them. They have more money than brains, and find battle nothing more than a child’s game of swordplay, because they have never been in a war themselves. They all strike me as more of a lovable pet than a life partner.”

 

Klaus let out a laugh at her last words, Caroline’s face dropping as her mother’s past reprimands floated through her head, “I am so awfully sorry, sire. That was terribly rude of me. I should feel lucky that I have any suitors at all.” She said self deprecatingly; lowering her head to hide the blush she could feel rushing to her cheeks. She had just been incredibly rude in front of the King of her country. Caroline felt as though she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

 

“Please do not apologise, Lady Caroline. I very much so enjoy a woman who can speak openly when it’s just the two of us.” He told her, glad to find this woman was not a wilting wallflower who had no thoughts of her own, wanting to dig deeper and find the real Caroline, “I must admit, I find myself in the same position. My advisors are keen to find me a wife.”

 

Caroline took a deep breath, taking what he said about liking open women seriously, “People do find it quite strange that you have not been married yet. The people were expecting you to come with a Prussian queen. It has been quite a while since a bachelor has been on the throne.” She said, waiting with baited breath for the King to become offended.

 

Klaus smiled, feeling as though they were getting to the heart of the issue, wanting to tell Caroline how he most certainly did not want to marry Lady Katherine, “Yes, apparently at the ripe old age of twenty five I am becoming a spinster.”

 

Caroline laughed, the sound carrying enchantingly on the wind, relieved that he truly did seem to enjoy open women, “The royal advisors like to have an heir by the time the King is twenty, or so I am told.”

 

“Yes, and my being five years late seems to have disgruntled them greatly. So I was put with the first suitable Lady and expected to propose on the spot.”

 

“The Lady being Katherine?” Caroline asked, feeling a little cheeky at her outright question,

 

“Yes.” He said simply.

 

“And you are not pleased with this? Most men find her highly desirable.” Caroline said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible, excited to hear all of Katherine’s boasting might have been in vain.

 

“Of course, she is pleasing to the eye. But can I tell you a secret, Lady Caroline?”

 

“Yes, sire.”

 

“Lady Katherine and I do not click.” Klaus whispered, as if he were telling a great secret.

 

“Click, sire?” Caroline asked, confused, hoping her lack of understanding would not offend him,

 

“That spark. Not only between husband and wife, but even between friends. The sense that you work well together.”

 

“I think I understand.” Caroline murmured as she thought of her friendship with Elena, and how they just worked together, “I can understand why that would be beneficial in a marriage. I should quite like a click myself.”

 

Klaus chuckled at her use of the word ‘click’, “What did I say, sir?” Caroline asked, feeling as though she had made a fool of herself.

 

“Nothing. You are most agreeable, Lady Caroline. I find myself much enjoying your company.” He told her, watching with glee as a blush rose in her cheeks, yet she stubbornly met his eyes, refusing to hide her blush this time.

 

“I find myself much enjoying your company as well, sire.” She said, the fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach returning,

 

“Then we shall have to do something about that, won’t we?” He said teasingly.

 

…

 

Over the next few weeks, King Niklaus visited Lady Caroline every other day, staying in a castle nearby the Norfolk estate, matters of state having to come to him due to his unwillingness to leave Norfolk. The King’s mood had improved greatly, the typically snappy, sullen King becoming almost cheerful.

 

For the first few visits, Lady Katherine had tried to regain his attentions in anyway she could think of, elaborate new hairstyles, racy gowns, but nothing could regain his attention from her blonde peer. Katherine gave up miserably, not even bothering to turn up when the King visited, staying ensconced in her room.

 

Soon, a very pregnant Duchess of Milan arrived, her Italian Prince of a husband with her. The first couple of visits after Duchess Elena arrived were monopolized by spending time with Caroline to catch up and talk about babies, leaving King Niklaus with Prince Damon. Whilst the men did not hate each other, they did not particularly enjoy spending time with each other on an almost day-to-day basis. Soon enough Duchess Elena had understood that Caroline and the King would like to be alone, and the Duchess and Prince seemed to disappear, much like Lady Katherine whenever the King arrived.

 

The pair tended to spend their days in the garden if the weather was nice, or ensconced inside with tea to play chess, or read together. They were soon enough very comfortable with one another, able to talk for hours, or spend time in companionable silence.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight, Lady Caroline?” King Niklaus had asked out of the blue one day. The weather had been so awful it had driven them inside to take tea, sitting almost improperly close in front of the fire.

 

Caroline’s eyes flicked along his face for a moment, worrying her bottom lip, “I did not before, sire, but I am certain that I do now.” She said sincerely, baring her heart for him to see.

 

Klaus felt his own heart give way momentarily, as if it were swelling and filling with the love of a beautiful woman, something he thought would never happen. The pair grinned at each other with secret smiles, Klaus’ free hand daringly coming to rest upon Caroline’s. She felt her stomach clench at the unexpected contact, looking down at their hands resting on her thigh momentarily. She could feel the warmth and softness of his skin against her own fingers, the sensation of the touch akin to tiny little lightening bolts of electricity sparking from his hand to hers. Caroline squeezed his fingers in return, looking up to him contentedly.

 

“Lady Caroline, as you may have already heard, there is a ball taking place at Buckingham Palace next week. I would be most delighted if you would attend.”

 

Caroline’s eyes widened, surprised at being invited as well as the short notice. However, her response was instant, “It would be an honour, sire.”

 

Klaus seemed satisfied by her answer, his expression darkening a little momentarily, “I am afraid this will be my last visit for a while.”

 

Caroline felt her mood sour, her face betraying her, feeling as though she had done something wrong to make the King leave, “I am sorry to hear that.” She said quietly,

 

“I have left the city for only a little while, but I am starting to feel uncomfortable leaving my advisors in the city by themselves for such a period of time.” He said, attempting to inject a little humour into the situation.

 

She nodded understandingly, “My leaving in no way reflects on you. In fact, I would most enjoy it if you would stay in the Palace after the ball. Stay for a few days even.” He said, feeling apprehensive as to how she would feel about essentially staying with him.

 

Her pout spread into a smile at his words, “Really?” She asked,

 

He watched her lips raptly before meeting her eyes, bright with excitement, “Yes. I have already taken the liberty of sending the order to have some rooms prepared for you.”

 

She felt all of the worry drain from her body at his words. She hadn’t fallen from his favour; he still wanted her in whatever way that may be, “I will miss not seeing you everyday,” She admitted, “But I am excited for the ball. I need to arrange for a dress! And I need to prepare what to bring with me! I have so much to do,” She said enthusiastically.

 

He laughed a little at her eagerness, “Relax, my love. All I need is you.”

 

Caroline felt herself melting at his words, no other man ever making her feel this way, and felt herself unconsciously leaning towards him, their fingers still knotted together. The humour drained from the pair as they shared a look.

 

“Lady Caroline, I know it is terribly improper, but I cannot help but find myself wanting to kiss you. If you do not want me to, you should tell me now.” He told her huskily, searching her eyes for an answer.

 

Despite how improper she knew it was, Caroline felt so giddy at having him so close to her, of him calling her ‘my love’, she only wanted to get closer, not further apart, however improper that may be, “Our chaperones are not with us today. I think their absence would deem a kiss acceptable,” She whispered.

 

Taking her permission, he leant closer to her; Caroline’s eyes nervously closing as he did, lips parted, and her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. She could feel his free hand come up to cup her jaw, making her take a sharp intake of breath, those tiny lightening bolts shooting sensation along her jaw where his skin met hers. He stroked the soft skin of her cheek for a moment, taking in her exquisiteness without that embarrassed flush pinking her cheeks.

 

Her breathing sped up a little, and Klaus realised she was still waiting for him to kiss her. Realising she was anxious, he decided it was best to put her out of her misery, his as well. Klaus leant forward until there was but a hairs breadth between their lips, waiting a little to see if Caroline would pull away. Her breathing sped up a little more, but it was she that moved to fill that millimetre between their lips.

 

The first contact sent the sound of Caroline’s blood pounding in her ears, thoughts muddling together through the haze of her excitement. The same sparks that were present between their hands fizzled in her lips. He kissed her softly at first, hesitantly waiting to see her reaction. She sighed into the kiss, following his lead as he kissed the satin of her lips, his tongue lightly tracing her lips, making her gasp into his mouth.

 

Klaus pulled away then, thinking he had pushed his boundaries. His eyes flew open, to find Caroline smiling dazedly at him, looking a little shy. He smiled at her, pressing another quick kiss to her mouth, letting her know she did well. He caught sight of the stable boys readying the horses for his carriage out of one of the windows, making him frown.

 

“I must take my leave now,” He told her quietly, hand still cupping her jaw. Caroline’s expression fell a little, but she nodded understandingly. He kissed her chastely once more, hating to disappoint her. She could see he was feeling guilty and moved her head slightly so she could kiss his palm, showing him her physical approval.

 

He nodded; stiffly standing, removing his hand from hers, thumb stroking along her jaw as he stood, “Lady Caroline, I look forward to seeing you in a weeks time.” He told her formally, Caroline sending him off with a smile, sending him stalking morosely from the room.

 

Caroline slumped back into the sofa, hardly finding it within herself to feel sad at his departure. _Her first kiss_. She felt a little lightheaded, and wondered briefly if one of the maids had laced her corset too tightly that morning, but she knew better. That was simply the effect Niklaus had on her when he did something particularly sweet, or when she realised just how dashing he really was. Or in this case he had kissed her dizzy. She found herself even more excited for the ball, and the kisses to come.

 

…

 

For the next week leading up to the ball, Caroline hadn’t seen the King, and could feel her heart ache at the lack of his presence. He had told her that he was needed in London, however, rumours swirled of how the King was travelling to the southwest, instead of southeast.

 

Caroline put aside her worries, concentrating on her fittings for her ball gown, making sure to have the maids pack the essentials for her trip to London. Lady Katherine and Duchess Elena had also been invited, along with the Prince of Naples, who concernedly tried to convince his wife that going to a ball whilst heavily pregnant was hardly a good idea. She had stubbornly brushed him off, insisting it was her last opportunity to go out before her confinement began, where she would be hidden away in her bedchamber until the child was born.

 

Despite being slightly worried at her friends insistence, Caroline was pleased she would have support in London where she would be among the snooty society women.

 

The week seemed to drag, yet go terribly quickly at the same time, and soon enough Caroline found herself in a carriage to London from Norfolk. The Duchess and the Prince had taken the first carriage, and with Elena needing a little more room than usual, that meant she had to share the second carriage with Katherine.

 

The trip hadn’t been as miserable as Caroline had expected, with Katherine bursting with gossip. She had kept her news incredibly quiet, and she thought that if it weren’t for the long trip, Katherine would have kept the news to herself until it became obvious, always one for the dramatics. She understood then why the other Lady had kept to herself over the past few weeks. Caroline made a mental not to tell Niklaus later, thinking of how horrified he would be.

 

The carriages stopped just outside of London for the others, who were staying at the Manor of the widowed Lady Donovan for the eve of the ball. Caroline bid goodbye to the others, feeling more excited now she was on the outskirts of the city, so very close to the Palace.

 

Upon arriving at the Palace, the gates opened for the carriage, and she peered out of the window excitedly. She noticed how there seemed to be on-going construction works on the palace, changing Buckingham House into Buckingham Palace, George the IV’s renovations continuing after his death. As her coach moved through to the grand entrance, the guards whispered that the King’s personal guest had arrived. She was helped out of the coach by a footman, and was greeted by her own personal staff of a butler and two maids. Caroline was led into the palace by the butler to the rooms that had been prepared for her.

 

The rooms were beautiful, decorated so grandly and elaborately that she felt she could look at the décor a hundred times and still find some intricacy she had overlooked. The lavish colours of deep red and gold truly making Caroline feel as though she were in a royal palace.

 

“Do you know when I will see the King, Mister Jones?” She asked the butler, standing submissively out of the way,

 

“I believe he is attending matters of state until the ball this evening, Ma’am.” Jones told her in a curt accent.

 

Caroline nodded in return, “Would you mind sending the maids in, Mister Jones? I should like to have my things unpacked.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jones replied, bowing out of the room.

 

Caroline heard the sound of faint voices, the maids respectfully scurrying in with the footmen who carried her trunk, the footmen bowing out once they were placed in the bedrooms. She sat in the living room; the rooms completely silent save for the odd shuffle coming from the bedchamber as the maids put her things away. In the silence of those lavish rooms, Caroline suddenly felt very alone.

 

…

 

True to Mr Jones’ word, Klaus did not visit her that day. Caroline felt saddened, but understood that now they were in the city, he would have many things to attend to. But as the skies darkened and her maids attended to get her ready for the ball, she felt her spirits rise to incredible heights.

 

She had gradually encouraged her maids to chat to her, with them having been instructed only to speak when spoken to, Caroline found it incredibly difficult to have a conversation with them. But she managed to hold a proper conversation, the more daring of the maids, Tessa even telling Caroline some of the court gossip.

 

Once she was dressed, and feeling decidedly faint from her tightened corset, Caroline sat uncomfortably at her dressing table whilst the meeker maid Eliza fixed Caroline’s hair. Meanwhile Tessa applied the faintest amount of rouge to Caroline’s lips and cheeks. Anymore noticeable colour and there would have been a scandal; bright rouge was the sign of a lady of the night, or worse, an actress.

 

Once she was sufficiently ready, Caroline anxiously waited for someone to come and collect her. Right on the dot, there was a knock on the main door to her rooms, calling for the person to come in, standing with the help of Eliza. Mr Jones appeared, and Caroline felt disappointed to see him and not her King.

 

“Lady Caroline, I am here to escort you to the ball.” He told her stiffly, bowing to her. Caroline nodded her understanding, following him to the ballroom.

 

The ballroom itself was reasonably large, and lavishly decorated from the recent renovations, the room lit up with several gas lamps, but mostly glittering candles. Everyone in the room seemed to turn to her as she entered, a footman announcing her.

_“Lady Caroline of Somerset, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Somerset.”_

 

Caroline felt her heart thump in her chest at the attention, not normally arriving at such an affluent event on her own. She nervously sought out a familiar face, one in particular, but instead of the King her eyes stumbled across two rather surprising faces: her parents.

 

Caroline felt her feet moving before she even realised she was walking, going to her parents immediately to ask them why they had such stupid expressions on their faces. In a much more polite way of course. They looked as though they knew a particularly exciting secret, which she was not privy to.

 

“Father, Mother,” Caroline greeted, “It is so lovely to see you. I hope you are both well.” She said, biting her tongue from asking the essential question,

 

Her father smiled in return, “We are quite well thank you, Caroline. How are you?” He asked jovially answering for them both, the wine glass in his hand sloshing a little, Lady Elizabeth eyeing it for a spill,

 

“I am very well. As I told you when I wrote to you, I am staying in some of the Kings rooms in the Palace,” Her father and mother exchanged a knowing glance and Caroline narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously, “But I was not aware you were invited to the ball at the time of my letter.”

 

They exchanged a knowing glance once more, thoroughly annoying Caroline, “It was a late decision to come,” Caroline’s mother said, waving a hand nonchalantly.

 

Caroline opened her mouth to interrogate them further when her parent’s eyes focused on something over her shoulder. She spun around to find the King walking towards them. She felt her heart give way at the sight of him, a stupid smile plastering over her face, mirroring his.

 

“Your majesty,” Her parents murmured behind her, Elizabeth curtseying whilst William bowed. This spurred Caroline to curtsey, completely forgetting proper etiquette, Klaus having told her to stop curtseying weeks ago.

 

“Duke, Duchess, Lady Caroline,” Klaus greeted amiably, his gaze hot upon Caroline face.

 

“It is an honour to make your acquaintance once more, sire.” Duke William said slightly louder than necessary, obviously having gotten jolly on the wine. _Again?_ Caroline thought, _They have never met! A couple of months ago he was fuming that a Prussian would be on the throne._

 

Niklaus’ eyes jolted to Caroline’s apprehensively, before hiding his unease with a friendly smile, “You must excuse my husband’s excitement sire,” Elizabeth piped up, elusively jabbing William in the ribs with a well hidden elbow, “He has found the pleasure of being here tonight rather enjoyable.” She stated, the distaste in her voice showing her disapproval,

 

“Do not worry yourself, Duchess. We are here tonight to enjoy ourselves after all.” Klaus said, appeasing the older woman, whilst the Duke just smiled smugly at his wife, “Lady Caroline, I was hoping I could have your company for this dance.”

 

Caroline felt exhilarated that he had finally directed something at her other than flirtatious looks, fed up with the niceties he bequeathed to her parents, “I would be delighted your majesty,” She told him with a secret smile, their kiss running through the forefront of her mind, ignoring the titters of the nosy people around them.

 

He led her to the dance floor on his arm, the string quartet starting up a new song, a slow waltz. Soon they were in the middle of the dance floor, and her King held her in his arms, hand to hand, his other on her waist, the new touch making her heart jump in her chest. Upon resting her own hand on his shoulder, the pair instantaneously moved into a waltz, Caroline following his precise steps.

 

“Lady Caroline, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. I do not think I have ever seen such exquisite beauty.” He told her quietly, Caroline blushing at his words, not yet use to his compliments.

 

“I must say, you look rather handsome yourself, my King,” She said in return, feeling like a love struck teenager, her heart beating so hard she felt sure he could feel her pulse in her hand, through her gloves.

 

“I have missed you,” He whispered so that none of the other courtiers could hear them, “I thought about you everyday.” He always felt ridiculous baring his soul to her, how could such a beautiful creature such as Caroline love a monster such as himself? Yet, he always felt safe in confiding in her, never fearful she would hate him in return.

 

“I have missed you too, sire. I especially missed what you gave me when you were last with me,” She said playfully, referring to their kiss. Or kiss _es_ she supposed. _Plural_.

 

“Why, my dear Lady Caroline, are you trying to tell me you did something so scandalous as to enjoy my kisses out of wedlock?” He asked teasingly, relishing how excited she seemed to be,

 

“Call me what you will sire, but where you are concerned, I cannot help but enjoy myself.” She said, taking her turn to flirt, flushing a little as she did, hoping he would not find her wonton – or at least in the wrong way. Her words made his eyes darken in a way that made her think he was pleased, a smirk spreading across his lips. Her words seemed to decide something in his mind as he twirled her around the dance floor adoringly.

 

After a few dances Caroline was sufficiently out of breath due in part to her corset, partly due to Niklaus making her giggle in such an unladylike way as they danced together, “My lady, would you accompany me to the gardens? I think I could use a little fresh air, don’t you?”

 

The glint in his eye made her realise something. _Outside_. They would most likely be alone, “That would be wonderful, sir.” She said, returning his knowing look, taking his arm and following his lead towards where she supposed was the gardens. Klaus led her almost straight out onto the gardens, a path lit up in a row of candles for them to walk along in the darkness of the evening.

 

Caroline felt as though her breath had been stolen away, not even thinking about how they would walk in the gardens in the pitch black of the night. But apparently, someone had already thought that far ahead. Caroline felt that strange feeling again, like the one she had been having all day; that something strange was going on.

 

King Niklaus looked at her, his expression perfectly innocent, and she knew something _very_ strange was going on. All the same she followed him, suspiciously glancing at him every now and then as he attempted to make stilted conversation, Caroline following along like a good sport. However, they soon reached a clearing of trees in the manicured garden, and the sight took her breath away.

 

Below the alcove of trees, stood a stone bench, a small round stone table standing to the side of it, holding a shiny silver tray with two glasses of bubbling champagne. But it wasn’t the seating that had robbed Caroline of her breath but rather the mass of candles that had been lit in the surrounding area of the alcove. Candlesticks of the best silver and gold, plain candles set in patterns along the floor, hanging precariously from metal holders in trees, their combined flames, lighting up the alcove in a soft glow. Wind chimes, charms and strings of coloured beads roped delicately from the trees, creating a truly spectacular sight.

 

Klaus led a speechless Caroline further towards the alcove, holding her gloved hands in his own as he walked backwards. Once they had reached the stone bench, Caroline looked to Klaus confusedly, finding that his face had drained of all colour, looking like he may just vomit.

 

He seemed to shake the feeling; the nauseous look leaving him, even thought the unhealthy pallor remained. Caroline opened her mouth to ask him what all of the decoration was for, but found her mouth gaping open as Klaus sank to one knee. In that moment everything became clear. The strange behaviour, how he knew her parents, the rumours that he had travelled in the direction of Somerset instead of towards London-

 

And then he slipped his hands from hers, holding her gaze, he pulled a small blue velvet box from his pocket, “My dear Lady Caroline, I feel as though I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. This last month has been the happiest of my life, and I can’t imagine the next month, the next year, the next fifty, without you by my side. It is why, I hope, with my stupid declaration of love, and all this-” He gestured to the light and decoration surrounding them, “-that you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive.”

 

Caroline’s hands had flown to her mouth halfway through his speech, tears clouding her vision, she could only get out one shaky word at his request, “Yes.” She whispered, making Klaus grin in a way she had never seen him do before. He stood from his kneeling position throwing his arms around her and picking her up off the spot, spinning her around in a circle, making her throw her arms around him and shriek with joy.

 

He put her back on the ground steadying her a little as she swayed, her cheeks wet from her tears, Klaus letting go of her so he could fumble most indelicately with the ring box, flipping it open with a click of the latch, “You really will marry me?” He asked one final time.

 

Only this time Caroline wasn’t looking at his face when he asked, but at the ring inside the box. Inside the silk, laid a ring with the largest diamond Caroline had ever seen in her life. The diamond itself was round, a little smaller than the width of her finger, and set in silver in an oval shape, diamonds surrounding the large, and central stone, “Of course I will marry you!” She said holding her left hand out for him to put the ring on. Klaus sighed in relief, thinking she had come to her senses and would say no this time. He pulled it from the box and the ring slid perfectly onto her left ring finger, the diamond settling there nicely. Caroline found it was not nearly as heavy as she expected, and despite its large size, found it actually looked rather dainty on her hand instead of the lumbering weight as one might expect.

 

Unable to stop herself Caroline found herself pressing her lips to his, her hand with her engagement ring coming up to touch his face as she did, her wet cheeks pressing against his dry ones. The two broke apart beaming at one another, and Klaus pulled Caroline to sit on the bench, handing her a glass of champagne.

 

Caroline took the glass, looking around, still stunned that someone went to all that effort for her, “You did all this for me.” She said, shaking her head in wonderment.

 

“Well, I had help.” He said, shifting a little guiltily.

 

“Rebekah?” Caroline asked, expecting his baby sister to be the only one whom he would trust with such a task, watching him nod in return.

 

“You visited my parents last week, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes. It was very difficult to do in secret.” He said frowning.

 

“And the ball, what is that for? You could have just invited me up to the palace and proposed in the same way.”

 

“Well, the ball is actually our engagement announcement.”

 

“You were rather sure I would say yes then?” She asked teasingly,

 

“None of the guests know apart from your parents. If you said no it would have been a regular old ball.”

 

“How very clever of you.”

 

“Speaking of clever, here,” He said, rifling in his jacket before retrieving a wide looped gold bracelet, handing it to Caroline, “Hanging from these trees are five charms to go on your bracelet. Five things to come in our marriage.”

 

“A treasure hunt?” She asked laughingly,

 

“Yes, my love, a treasure hunt. I just wanted to give it to you, but Rebekah thought it would be more memorable if I make you work for your gift,” He said, rolling his eyes a little, handing her a pair of thread scissors that had been sitting on the champagne tray.

 

Caroline took the gift as a challenge finding all five delicate charms in no time, but needing a hint from her future husband for the last one. The charms consisted of a miniature engagement ring, a wedding cake, a bride and groom stood under an arch, an infant’s crib and a tiny little wedding dress.

 

“I have one more for you here. But I wasn’t sure if you wanted to keep it on the bracelet for all the world to see,” He said, holding out a square charm in the palm of his hand. Only when she looked closer, Caroline realised it wasn’t any ordinary square, it was the wedding bed. Her cheeks reddened at the realisation, looking to him shyly, accepting the charm from his palm.

 

“Let me come to you tonight.” He whispered, eyes darkening in a way she had only seen a few times before, leading her to know exactly what he was talking about. Her head screamed at her to say no, that it was improper to welcome someone into your bedchamber who was not your husband, that he could leave her pregnant and alone before she had even reached the isle.

 

Yet her heart wholeheartedly said yes. That this was the man she was going to marry, that she had loved for the past month, and he would never let any harm come to her. That he would not go to all this effort just to seek out a single night with her. She found herself nodding before she had even made her mind up, the adrenaline of the evening perhaps going to her brain, “Yes, you can come to me tonight.”

 

…

 

Caroline paced her bedroom nervously, dressed in only her nightdress and her dressing gown, her hair long and loose, trailing down her back. No man but her father had ever seen her in her nightgown, and that made Caroline feel so very inadequate for the events to come. But she looked down at her left hand, platinum on a finger, gold encircling her wrist (they would send for the charms to be fitted tomorrow), signs that the King of her country loved her.

 

 She was going to be the _Queen_. The Queen of England – no, Queen of The United Kingdom. She had heard of men who would promise marriage to a girl only to share her bed, leaving them in the cold light of morning. But Niklaus had not only proposed, but they had announced it at the ball, for every important politician and noble man and woman to hear. Not only could this been seen as proof of his intentions, but Caroline trusted Klaus explicitly. She just knew that he would never purposefully hurt her in such a way.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door, startling her from her pacing, “Come in!” She called, her voice shaking a little, praying that he couldn’t hear the nerves in her voice. The door was pushed open, slowly revealing Klaus in his nightshirt, and a loose pair of trousers.

 

He took in the sight of her with hungry eyes, and Caroline shifted nervously on the spot, crossing her arms over herself. Klaus walked forward, giving her a reassuring smile, kissing her gently once he reached her.

 

 

“You do not have to do this if you do not want to,” He murmured, hand cupping her cheek, looking into her eyes imploringly,

 

Caroline shook her head, uncrossing her arms, “I want to. I know I will not see you until the wedding now, and I just want to be with you. If only for one night until our marriage.”

 

Klaus seemed to give her a moment to fully make her mind up before softly pressing his lips to hers, Caroline responding and moving her arms around his torso to embrace him. He used the hand at her waist to guide her closer, making her gasp as her body pressed intimately closer to his. Klaus used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, Caroline responding hesitantly to the new sensation.

 

Klaus moved his hands to slip the dressing gown from her body; Caroline breaking the kiss and letting go of him momentarily so the material could slip from her arms. Realising she was allowed to, Caroline slid her arms from his waist to his chest, holding his eyes as she ran her hands down his chest until her fingers found the hem of his shirt, pulling it from his body and letting it flutter to the floor.

 

Caroline let her eyes rove over the bare skin revealed, wanting so desperately to feel it, but feeling hesitant over being so forward. Noticing her hesitation, Klaus grasped her hands in his, laying them over his heart, her skin fizzling as it touched his. She could feel the warm heat of his skin the vibration of his heart thumping heavily in his chest; it’s pace not quite matching her nervous one.

 

Klaus kissed her then, less gently, with passion as he slowly walked her backwards to the bed. Caroline felt the bed pressed up against her legs, and Klaus let her out of his grip momentarily so she could slide on the smooth sheets, their eyes locked as she laid back against the pillows, holding out a hand for him to join her.

 

Klaus moved on the bed on his hands and knees, moving to his betrothed like a predator, hunger clear in his eyes. Reaching Caroline, he settled himself on top of her, using his hands to push her thighs apart so he could rest more comfortably, his lips moving against her own. She gasped as she felt something long hard and hot press between her thighs, the pressure making her centre clench longingly, sending sparks of pleasure through her body.

 

Caroline moaned at the sensation, muffled against his lips, suddenly horrified she had let such a sound slip from her mouth. Klaus felt Caroline stiffen, mouth unresponsive against his own, and realised what was wrong, his mouth slipping from hers, “Do not be embarrassed of anything around me, Caroline. I want to hear all of your moans and whimpering’s, and any other little noises you make.” He said huskily, kissing along her jaw and down her neck, nipping playfully at her collarbone, causing a sharp intake of breath.

 

He felt her relax against him, his words obviously having the desired effect, and continued to kiss her neck as his hands trailed over her thighs, gathering her nightgown into fists as he sat back on his haunches, encouraging her to lift her hips so he could pull the garment to her waist, before pulling it off altogether.

 

Caroline shivered slightly as the cotton left her body, arms coming around her chest to cover herself, making Klaus frown disapprovingly, “Never cover yourself from me,” He whispered, pulling her hands away as he took in the delectable sight of her body. Caroline looked up to him nervously, her breath coming in pants, “You are so, so beautiful Caroline. All of you,” He murmured, his hands tracing along her ribs as he pressed her back into the bed. The sensation of him so close to her made Caroline ache between her thighs, arching and moaning into him as he cupped her breasts, lips peppering kisses along her shoulders, leading down to her breasts. Lavishing attention upon them, Klaus could feel her hips squirming slightly, her fists clenched into the sheets.

 

He moved a hand over her ribs, sloping down to her stomach, and slipping between her legs, hand cupping her with the slightest pressure, her hips jerking at his touch as foreign sensations flooded her body. She looked up to him wide eyed, unsure of what exactly to do. Klaus pressed a kiss to her lips, leaning towards her to make her feel more at ease, as he swiped a finger through her folds, pleased to find her drenched in arousal.

 

Caroline gasped, her hips bucking into the sensation, moaning as his finger bumped against her clit, completely unawares she could ever feel the sensations he was withdrawing from her body. Her kisses became sloppier as he rubbed between her legs, whimpering as a finger slowly pushed inside of her.

 

It stung slightly, but not nearly as much as she had imagined, having heard horror stories from her friends. He slowly worked the finger inside her; working Caroline up until her centre felt so tense she was sure she was going to explode. Klaus worked another finger inside of her, bringing back that sting slightly, his mouth moving down to kiss and suck along her breast to try and distract her. She could feel his fingers stretching her, and she knew he was doing his best to prepare her for what was to come. Despite the slight discomfort, she was soon pushing against his hand, moaning, her self-consciousness long gone as his fingers pushed inside of her, the heel of his hand grinding into a place that made fireworks of pleasure shoot through her entire body.

 

Feeling her begin to clench, Klaus moved to cover her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely as Caroline rode the waves of pleasure higher and higher until she felt herself shatter in a shower of pleasure. Klaus sat back to watch her as she orgasmed, eyes following the flush from her cheeks down to her breast her eyes clamped shut, back arching in pleasure as he worked her down from her peak.

 

Caroline sunk into the bed, the aftershocks of her orgasm making her whimper as he withdrew his fingers, mind whirring, unable to comprehend what had just happened, “Are you sure you want to carry on, love?” Klaus asked, stroking her thighs soothingly. She looked at him dazedly, giving him a grin and an enthusiastic nod.

 

Klaus smiled in return, laughing slightly, hands going to unbutton his trousers, Caroline leaning up on her elbows to watch eagerly. He pushed the material down to his thighs, her eyes widening as she caught sight of his arousal, her stomach knotting in worry as she took in his large size. She looked up at him, lower lips caught between her teeth as he lowered himself over her, kicking off his trousers and kissing her cheek, “It might hurt at first, but I promise it will get better.” He said quietly, kissing her jaw, attempting to ease her worries with affection. She nodded against him, hands resting on his lower back, legs widening to make a little more room for him. As she did, Caroline could feel the head of his arousal pressing against her entrance and tensed up, waiting for the pain.

 

“Relax, love, it’ll make it easier,” He murmured, kissing her deeply to try and distract her. Caroline responded to him willingly, Klaus taking the cue to push inside of her an inch or so. Her kisses halted immediately, nails digging in his back as she felt the burning of her walls stretching to accommodate him. He pulled away from her lips, struggling to restrain himself, knowing she was in pain.

 

Once he was fully inside her, let out a soft grunt, feeling her so wet and tight around him. Recovering slightly, he moved a hand to brush her hair away from her face, “It’s alright, love.” He said softly, waiting until her watery eyes met his,

 

“Better?” He asked. She nodded in return the pain lessening, the sensation of him inside her feeling less painful and more foreign. She didn’t quite know what to make of it. He slowly withdrew from her, making her wince slightly, before pushing back in. Klaus began a slow rhythm, Caroline finding it stinging at first, but slowly but surely feeling less and less pain until she was moving to meet his pleasurable thrusts, suddenly realising why people wanted to do this all the time.

 

Caroline moved her hands to wrap around his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him, a hand tangling into his hair as he sped up a little, noticing she was much more responsive. Klaus shifted his hips minutely, resting more on his knees, changing the angle slightly making her groan against his mouth, bucking up into his hips. He broke away from her lips, smiling in response to her moans, taking pleasure in the expressions playing on her face, watching as she arched her back.

 

He balanced his weight on one forearm, the movement not disrupting his rhythm in the slightest, moving a hand to cup her breast whilst he set kisses up her neck, the pair getting lost in the pleasure of each others bodies. Caroline arched into him, feeling that tightening again, like a coil ready to spring into action, every thrust tightening that coil to an unbearable point. Klaus grinds into her in that impeccable way once more, setting her nerve endings on fire as she plummets into her second release, crying out her King’s name.

 

Klaus could feel himself heading towards the edge, trying to keep the pace slow so as not to hurt his beloved, desperate to pound into her. The moment she started clenching around him, crying out his name, he let himself go, spilling his release into her with a groan.

 

He collapsed on top of her, attempting to keep the majority of his weight off of her as they came down from their highs together, rocking slowly to a stop, “I love you,” Caroline says quietly, hands stroking down his back as her faculties come back to her.

 

Klaus felt his heart jolt at her words, having never heard her say them before. He leans up on his forearms to look at her, flushed, skin glowing, looking well loved, “I love you, too.” He said sincerely, pressing a kiss to her sternum before pulling out of her, Caroline wincing, the pain between her legs coming back to her. She ignored the pain, Klaus settling next to her, arm flung out so she could curl into him.

 

“No regrets?” He asked, hand sifting through her long blonde locks,

 

“None.” She said dreamily, suddenly feeling very sleepy, and incredibly lucky to have such a man. A thought sprung into her head then, eyes snapping open,

 

“Oh! I meant to tell you earlier. Katherine is getting betrothed to your brother, King Elijah. He said he would make arrangements to visit. She expects a proposal within the week of his arrival.”

 

“What?” Klaus said, deadly quiet, making Caroline guess his mood. Was he angry? Did he not want her anymore? Did he want Katherine?

 

“Lady Katherine, and my brother Elijah?” He asked in the same, deadly quiet tone. Caroline nervously nodded her head in response against his chest, not wanting to look at him.

 

He abruptly burst into laughter, full blown, loud, almost hysterical laughter, the vibrations jolting Caroline as she laid against him, “Oh dear Lord, poor Elijah, how did this happen?” He managed to wheeze out. Caroline leant up to look at him, a little bewildered, a little relieved,

 

“After you showed an interest in me, she immediately wrote to King Elijah, hoping he could shake some sense into you. It had the reverse effect, with the King taking an interest in Katherine. They have been writing everyday.”

 

“Good for them. I for one cannot wait to see how this comes about.”

 

…

 

King Niklaus and Lady Caroline’s wedding took place at Westminster Abbey two months after the beginning of their engagement on the 10th of October 1832, a reasonably quick engagement by royal standards. Caroline had asked Klaus for a quick engagement, but it of course, ultimately ended with the King’s decision, which had matched the interests of his love. The wedding was grand, and people from far and near clamoured to try and catch a glimpse of the royal couple on their special day. The wedding had been as relaxed as possible whilst being a royal one in an attempt to calm Caroline’s frayed nerves.

 

The two had not spent a night alone together since, with Caroline going back to Somerset with her parents to plan the wedding the day after the night of their engagement. The pair wrote everyday, only seeing each other a handful of times over the agonising two months, stealing kisses whenever they could.

 

Once they were reunited, and left alone in her bedchamber the night of their wedding, Caroline felt herself relax, the pair drawn together immediately, lips clashing together as they threw their arms around one another. Just as his hands reached to pull her nightdress off, her hands fell on his, stilling them.

 

“Nik, I need to tell you something.” She told him once she broke away from his lips, ignoring how he pouted at her,

 

“But Caroline,” He whined, leaning as if to take her lips again,

 

Thinking of the only thing to get his to stop, Caroline blurted out what was on her mind, “Niklaus, I think I am with child.”

 

The King stopped exactly where he was, face expressionless, “You think you are what?”

 

Caroline felt her heart beat speed up, palms sweating a little, “Our first night together. I have missed two bleeds since.”

 

The realisation seemed to overcome him, and his face split into the biggest grin his face could stretch to, joy filling his heart so quickly he felt it would burst, “A baby?” He questioned, his wife nodding in return, beginning to return his smile as his hands slid from underneath hers to over her stomach, still flat, yet slightly rounded in the middle. “Our baby,” He breathed, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling away from her. He gestured her back to the bed, “Sit down, sit down! Why are you standing, you should never stand again!”

 

“Nik, I am fine. The baby and I are fine. I even had a midwife visit, a discreet one, do not worry. As far as everyone else knows this will be a wedding night child.” She said, placing a hand over his where it lay on her stomach.

 

“I am so overjoyed that you are with child, Caroline, but it is rather a shame we didn’t get the chance to practice for a child first.” Klaus said, sighing sadly, his hands still roving over her stomach with wonderment,

 

“We can practice for the next one. The midwife said as long as we are not too… vigorous,” She whispered embarrassedly, “We can love each other as much as we like until I go into my confinement.”

 

His face brightened to extreme amounts, “In that case there is no time to waste!”

 

…

 

Over the next eleven years the royal couple would go on to have seven, strong, healthy children, four boys, and three girls. They would all survive through infancy, well into adulthood, marrying into the most influential families of Europe, putting the United Kingdom in a position of great strength.

 

At the centre of the power sat King Niklaus, and the beloved Queen Caroline. The royal couple were celebrated by the people of their country, their King ruling wisely along side his government, no extreme expenditure, alcoholism or adultery to speak of, unlike the Kings of past. Also unlike the previous rulers, King Niklaus loved his wife wholeheartedly for every single day of his life, doting on her, and loving their children more than he thought possible.

 

He loved Caroline for forty-two years, and then at the age of sixty-seven, his health began deteriorating until he found himself on his deathbed. King Niklaus died of pneumonia on the 13th of November 1880, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, his wife loyally at his side, her name the last on his lips.

 

The Queen was distraught upon his death, attempting to hide her grief as she supported her son Prince Nicolas, watching proudly as he took to the throne soon after his father’s death. Queen Caroline died at the age of sixty, passing in her sleep two months after her son’s coronation, the gold charm bracelet glinting on her wrist, having never taken it off since her wedding night. It was rumoured that she died of a broken heart, joining her husband in the heavens.

 

…

 

_A/N: Ahh, how I love fanfiction. I can twist history and make it my bitch. A lot of what is seen in this story is true, but don’t_


End file.
